


Journeys of Insomniacs

by Usotsuke



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usotsuke/pseuds/Usotsuke
Summary: A poem inspired by Lovecraft
Kudos: 2





	Journeys of Insomniacs

There are places I can't visit   
They don't really exist  
Just a story, imagination  
Myth and legend  
Fickle mist  
We return to moving waters  
Never changing frost or flame  
Standing stones, rocks eternal  
Seem unlike and not the same  
Made-up cities, maps of moons  
Drawn by madmen in the gloom  
Under flickering candles,  
Chanting words of consonants,  
Things without vocal cords  
Flapping wings, slithering among stars  
The Ancient Ones  
Creators, destroyers not seeing us.


End file.
